The Search for Kee's Cat
by Kee2
Summary: This is a funny version of the time i lost my cat. It some drama but mostly humor.Chapter 2 now up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but my cat and me  
  
I wrote this cause I can't find my cat Binx. I miss him. Shout out to my friends and fans  
  
  
  
The Search for Kee's Cat  
  
  
  
The scene is at the Youth Fair everyone is waiting for Kee who is on his 8th bag of cotton candy  
  
  
  
Rose: Is he done?  
  
Kee: 8888888IHAD8ANDGOING FOR9ENERGYENERGYEEEEENNNNNNEEEERRRRGGGGGGGYYY  
  
Meru: Nope…I WANT A CORNDOG  
  
Shana: Dart lets go ride the tunnel of love  
  
Dart: Ok Lloyd lets go on  
  
Lloyd: …I don't flow that way…  
  
Dart: …Crap now I gotta go with lil miss pure-of-heart  
  
Shana: YAY!  
  
Dart & Shana leave so does Lloyd because Dart has a thing for him and Kee is getting ready to kill him at any second  
  
Meru: I wanna go to the Gravitron  
  
Kee: Me too  
  
Kee and Meru leave to go on while the others, except for Kongol, go ride a roller coaster  
  
Kongol: Kongol go ride that one  
  
Kongol points to the Baby-Butterfly a ride that goes 1mph around a circle. So he rides on  
  
Kongol: TOO FAST TOO FAST NOOOOO!!!  
  
Later at home Kee is playing with his cat, Binx, a cat the looks identical to Cait Sith from FF7. And the dolls he won  
  
Kee: You're the greatest cat on the world I wuv you Binx  
  
Binx: Meow  
  
Kee: Im gonna open the window so I can remember to trick Dart in telling him that Lloyd told him to jump out of the window  
  
Kee opens the window and goes to sleep  
  
Kee: Good night Binx I'll see ya in the morning  
  
That morning  
  
Kee: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone runs in  
  
Dragoons: What?!  
  
Kee: My cat is gone WAAAAAHHHHHHH  
  
Haschel: Kee had a cat?  
  
Rose: Who cares?  
  
Kee: You sacrificed him didn't you? You evil bitch TELL ME!!!!!  
  
Rose: No! That's goats  
  
Haschel: The Window is open  
  
Kee: ::sniff:: Dart, Lloyd said to throw yourself out the window  
  
Dart: REALLY!!!!  
  
Dart throws himself out of the window but still live  
  
Rose: How dumb can he be? That's the 45th time these 3 days  
  
Kee: Im gonna look for Binx y'all can help if you want  
  
All: Alright  
  
Each person went to a different continent to search except for Albert  
  
North America  
  
Dart: The hell with it I'll just get Kee a new cat  
  
Dart buys a toy cat and when he finds Kee  
  
Kee: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR FIND HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So Dart Keeps searching  
  
South America  
  
Shana&Miranda: This place is weird  
  
Shana: The People talk funny  
  
Man: Hola muchachas los culos son grandes (translation: Hello girls your asses are big)  
  
Miranda: riiiiiiiight  
  
Shana: Why are we here again?  
  
Miranda: Uhhhhhh I dunno I wasn't supposed to be in this fic  
  
Shana: Ok then SHOPPING SPREEEEEEE  
  
Shana and Miranda go shopping…but can't buy anything because they have no money  
  
Europe  
  
Kongol: People here are mean…No cat here  
  
Person: BONJOUR!!!!! Stupid American  
  
Kongol: Kongol Pretend like he no hear that  
  
Person: Damn strait  
  
Kongol: BBBRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAADDD  
  
Kongol eats all the breads fattening up like a prize f*cking heffer. Now Kongol is like a beach ball so he has to go back home  
  
Back home  
  
Kee: GET OOOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT YOU F*CKING COW UNTIL FOR FIND HIM  
  
Kongol: Kongol not that fat WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kee: Sniff if anyone needs me ima drown my sorrows in pool water  
  
Kee leans over and falls in his pool…full of chocolate syrup and drinks it all  
  
Ok ok its not that funny…but this is more drama so please review 


	2. The rest of the world

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but my cat and me  
  
  
  
Why didn't hardly anyone review? Geez in 2 months only 3 reviews how do you think I feel? C'mon review or I'll stop. I might be making a new fic so look for it. Shout out to my friends and fans of course. EVIL COWS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oops…temporarily lost what's left of my sanity  
  
  
  
The Search for Kee's cat 2  
  
  
  
The scene takes place at Kee's room where he is working on his cat shrine a bit recovered from the disaster as he is making a Binx statue.  
  
Kee: Must work cannot stop must work.  
  
Dart walks in  
  
Dart: Hi Kee how are you?  
  
Kee: CHILD MOLESTATION CHILD MOLESTATION HHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!  
  
Dart: NO NO NOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Police in out of nowhere and beat Dart and take him away. Kee just twitches  
  
  
  
Alright now we're gonna check on everyone's favorite character, Meru  
  
Asia  
  
Meru: C'mon Luna lets go look for Kee's cat  
  
Meru's cat goes crazy and bites her  
  
Meru: HELP! HELP! MY PUSSY HAS GONE CRAZY!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: Wow!  
  
Meru: No no my cat  
  
Everyone: Ohhhhhhhh  
  
Meru: HMPH!!! Hmm no cat besides Luna here. I'll just buy him a new cat and some comics  
  
Meru buys a cute gray hairy kitty and some hentai magazines. She doesn't know what hentai is (for the people that don't know hentai is anime cartoon porn. I was really disturbed when I saw it and didn't know. I can no longer look at sailor Jupiter or Goku from dbz ever again)  
  
  
  
Back at home  
  
Kee: Chickens kill drown us in milk and kill us all before I do  
  
Slight voice: Meow  
  
Kee: Wha?!! It came from under my bed…  
  
Voice: Meow meow  
  
Kee looks under his bed and looks at an endless portal with everything in it. He searches around  
  
Kee: Statue of liberty, celebrities that disappeared off the face of the earth, boogeyman, WHATS THIS!?  
  
Kee pulls out and finds Binx.  
  
Kee: BINX I FOUND YOU YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Binx: Meow  
  
Kee calls everyone and makes them come back. 2 weeks later. Everyone is back excepts for Rose. The cats are all playing  
  
Kee: Thank you all for helping. But thanks to you Meru, Lloyd is hooked on those magazines you brought  
  
Lloyd: ::drools::  
  
Meru: Yup I did that…Kee but the knife down  
  
Kee: Ok…you got lucky Lloyd  
  
Lloyd leaves  
  
Shana: I was constantly whistled and butt-tapped by the same guy…Oh well I got attention  
  
Kongol: I lost 600lbs on the slimfast plan  
  
Albert: I gained 5lbs doin nothing  
  
Haschel: Where's Rose?  
  
Kee: I dunno too much static over the phone  
  
Antarctica  
  
Rose is stuck in a block of ice (Note: tee hee hee)  
  
Rose: Son-of-a-bitch brat and his f***ing cat  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Do you like? I hope so I worked hard. Now please please ppppllllllllleeeeeaaaaasseeeee review (authors if you do I will try my best to review a few ( ) 


End file.
